


18. Caroling

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Gen, Mari Lwyd traditions, Seriously Aziraphale you are supposed to let Mari Lwyd win, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Mari Lwyd visits the bookshop.
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	18. Caroling

Aziraphale looked up into the voids of a skeletal horse’s eyes, blinking as the ‘horse’ sang to him before pausing expectantly. 

“My Welsh is a bit rusty  
But if you’re not fussy  
I’ll tell you in English  
I’ve no nibbles you’d wish.”

Aziraphale couldn’t translate the enthusiastic reply he received.

“You seem to’ve not got the gist  
So, I’m afraid I must insist  
Heed my words to you now  
I’ve no food here to satisfy this row.”

The horse gave up an hour later, unable to outwit Aziraphale who was apparently a poet, and realizing ... Aziraphale couldn’t understand him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> For those not familiar, Mari Lwyd is a Welsh 'caroling' tradition. The Mari Lwyd party (one of which was a skeletal horse's head) would approach a house and sing a song in which they requested admittance. The inhabitants of the house would then offer excuses for why the team could not enter. The party would sing a second verse, and the debate between the two sides – known as the pwnco – would continue until the house's inhabitants ran out of ideas, at which time they were obliged to allow the party entry and to provide them with ale and food.


End file.
